Revenge for a Tyrant
by I Love Shy Girls
Summary: When the Kaguya clan is joined by Kiri's most prestigious bloodline clan in their attack...they still fail. Follow the last survivor of the Tsurugi clan as he trains under Danzo for his revenge against Kiri.


Summary: The bloodline purge was on the horizon. The Kaguya had gathered a few other clans to help in the attack on Kiri. When the Tsurugi clan leads the assault what will happen when just like Kimmimaro only one child is left from the battle. How will this change the Naruto universe.

On the outskirts of Kirigakure hundreds of soldiers had gathered. The Yondaime Mizukage had led a tyrannous few years and many people were sick of his actions. They feared that the three-tailed turtle had taken control of him.

(Middle of the camp)

A large man stood in the middle of a sea of ninja from two of Kiri's strongest of clans. It was the Kaguya with their bloodline that allowed them to strengthen their bones. The second was the Tsurugi clan, there bloodline was known as the swift release. It granted speed that surpassed most jounin and Kage. They were also known for providing the Land of Water's samurai army with extremely skilled weapon users.

"My brothers! Yagura our tyrant of a leader has been running Kiri into the ground. He is under the control of his demon and is getting ready to start a war on those who have bloodlines. But we aren't going to let that happen!" The man raised his fist and the crowd exploded in cheering.

A young boy was making his way over to someone who looked about the same age. The boy looked to be about 5 and had light silver hair that was short and spiky. His eyes were a deep amethyst and a small scar ran across his nose. He was wearing a baggy long-sleeved grey shirt with matching pans that were taped to his ankles. He had on a pair of grey sandals too. Attached to his hip was a kodachi.

"Hi, my name is Kiran Tsurugi. What's yours?". He looked over the boy in front of him. He had long grey hair that was pulled into two pigtails around his shoulders. He had two red dots in between his eyebrows. His eyes were a light grey color. He was wearing the same outfit just it was black.

The boy turned to him and sized him up. "My name is Kimmimaro Kaguya" He then turned back to the obvious leader of the rebels.

"The Tsurugi clan will move in first with their bloodline and wipe out as many as you can. The Kaguya will then move in from behind and act as the backbone." The man stepped down and pointed at Kiri in the distance "Charge!"

At that last command they all grabbed their weapons and the Tsurugi clan led the attack.

Kiran was right behind his parents as they charged into battle. Mist shinobi were starting to attack from the main gates of the village. His clan activated their bloodlines, the chunin level ninja attacking them didn't know what hit them as they were all cut down by the Tsurugi.

Kiran tried to ignore the blood that was spilling on him as his clansmen cut down the enemy. He knew he wasn't ready for this, but it was his duty as a Tsurugi clan member to follow your parents in everything they do.

As they smashed against the main gate to Kiri stronger ninja along with weaker ninja attacked. Kiran ducked under a kunai that was swung at him. He landed on his butt and donkey kicked a boy a few years older than him in the gut. The boy scowled and swung his kunai at Kiran. Out of instinct Kiran unsheathed his Kodachi and swung it at the boy's legs.

"aarg!" the boy yelled as Kiran's blade cut through his flesh on his leg. Kiran pushed the boy over and started madly swinging his blade and cutting into his opponent's body. He was now covered in blood and he could feel the bile rising in the back of his throat. He activated his bloodline finally and started speeding across the battle field swinging his kodachi. He was balling his eyes out as he felt the enemy ninja's blood and innards splash on him.

"The Kaguya are here!" Kiran looked up the hill and saw the wave of Kaguya coming down the hill towards the gate. He stood up and continued sprinting and attacking everything he saw.

Kiran watched as his clan was slowly loosing ground and were being slaughtered now that they were outnumbered. Kiran charged a man stabbed him in the back. He turned and tripped. He felt his head smack the ground, he tried to stand but his legs felt like they were tied up. He looked at his legs and saw his worst nightmare come true. His legs were entangled in his mother's intestines that had spilt from a stomach wound. Next to her was his father's head.

Kiran let out a scream as tears flooded his eyes. He took his kodachi and cut himself free. He started running away from the sounds of battle. He didn't know where he was going but he just wanted to be anywhere but there.

A pair of eyes watched the young fighter run away from the battle. He had an emotionless face as he trailed the boy readying to capture him.

"Danzo-sama will be so pleased."

This is the prologue to my newest story. All my other stories will be on hiatus till further notice. I haven't had time to write thanks to school and work. I will spend this summer updating my stories and rewriting one or two.

Review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
